starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Koro-2 Exodrive Airspeeder
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = Koro-2 All-Environmental Exodrive Airspeeder | klasse = Airspeeder | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Desler Gizh Outworld Mobility Corporation | prijs = | lengte = 6,61 meter | snelheid = 1.200 km/h | versnelling = | hyperdrive = | bemanning = 1 | passagiers = 1 | vrachtcapaciteit = 80 kilogram | affiliatie = Zam Wesell | era = }} De Koro-2 All-Environmental Exodrive Airspeeder was een ietwat vreemde Airspeeder die onder andere werd gebruikt door Zam Wesell. Ontwikkeling De Koro-2 werd ontwikkeld door de Desler Gizh Outworld Mobility Corporation, een zijtak van het Galactic Mining Guild om te opereren op industriële werelden in de Outer Rim. Doordat de cockpit van de airspeeder volledig gesloten was, moest de bestuurder van de Koro-2 zich geen zorgen maken over zijn of haar omgeving. Burgers konden door de Koro-2 makkelijk dorre woestenijen of gevaarlijke gebieden verkennen. De cockpit bezat zuurstof voor twee weken. De Koro-2 was zelden gezien op de Core Worlds waar de Airspeeders zich moesten houden aan de laatste nieuwe modellen en esthetische vernieuwingen. Het had vooraan twee brede uitsteeksels, net als twee smalle achteraan. Opvallend was dat de Koro-2 geen uiterlijke motoren bezat. Voortbeweging Naast de Repulsorlifts gebruikte de Koro-2 een speciale elektronisch aangedreven gasconversie motor waardoor een elektromagnetisch veld ontstond. De gassen werden onder hoge druk samengeperst in brandstoftanks onder de cockpit. Met een volle tank kon een Koro-2 maar liefst vijf jaar lang onafgebroken vliegen. Het brandstofsysteem van Desler Gizh was niet alleen onstabiel maar ook ontzettend vervuilend en gevaarlijk voor andere bestuurders. Via elektroden op de voorste uitsteeksels werd een soort van circuit door heel de Koro-2 geleid dat een elektromagnetisch veld genereerde waardoor de Koro-2 kon vliegen. thumb|left|250px|Achtervolging op Coruscant Op planeten met een dichte bevolking was een Koro-2 een gevaar voor de gezondheid. De Koro-2 stootte immers regelmatig radioactieve ladingen af die andere onwetende bestuurders en voorbijgangers konden treffen. De Koro-2 genereerde ook een vieze reuk door de menging van ionen en chemische stoffen die vrijkwamen tijdens het proces. De achterste stekels fungeerden als radiators die de radioactieve straling en afvalstoffen wegleidden van het toestel. De Koro-2 was een bijzonder vreemde speeder, want het voertuig kon ook onder water opereren en zelfs korte tijd in de ruimte. Snelheid De Koro-2 kon een hoge snelheid van 800 km/h halen. Het was een toestel echt gemaakt voor snelheid en net als bij Podracers waren de veiligheidsvoorzieningen van de Koro-2 onvoldoende. Zam Wesell’s Koro-2 Zam Wesell was excentriek, haar airspeeder minstens evenzeer. Ze verkreeg het toestel op de mineraalrijke wereld in de Teraab Sector waar ze het mogelijk stal van de werklui. Aan de groene en gele kleur van de speeder en het vignet van het Galactic Mining Guild kon je herkennen dat de Koro-2 van Zam niet oorspronkelijk van haar was. Zam Wesell had de Koro-2 al gedeeltelijk aangepast toen ze in 22 BBY achter Senator Amidala aanzat. De ASN-121 Assassin Droid had een plaats in de cockpit en aan de linkerkant was een ruimte gemaakt voor Zams KiSteer 1284 Projectile Rifle. Na haar tweede poging om Amidala uit te schakelen, moest Zam vluchten in haar Koro-2 Speeder en werd ze achternagezeten door Anakin Skywalker en Obi-Wan Kenobi. Met haar Koro-2 zette Zam koers door industriële regio’s op Coruscant zoals de Kerdos Company Recycling Plant en de Greth Lan-Dwu Corporation Electrical Power-Generating Plant. Doordat Zam alle veiligheidsvoorwaarden negeerde, kon ze vrijuit haar KYD-21 Blaster Pistol gebruiken tijdens het vliegen. thumb|right|250px|Zams Speeder na de crash Tenslotte moest Zam een noodlanding maken nadat Anakin Skywalker op de Koro-2 was gesprongen. In een duel had Zam per ongeluk de besturing van de Speeder geraakt. Een noodlanding in het Uscru District was de enige oplossing. Na Zams dood werd haar Koro-2 speeder teruggevonden in een steeg, zij het wel volledig ontdaan van alle mogelijke kostbare en bruikbare materialen waaronder zelfs de beplating. Achter de Schermen *Zams speeder kreeg de nickname ‘Woody Woodpecker ship’ van de conceptuele artiesten omwille van de scherpe uitsteeksels. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Bron Canon *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *Star Wars: Complete Vehicles *Zam’s Speeder in de Databank Bron Legends *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles & Vessels *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones category:Airspeeders category:Desler Gizh Corporation